


To Plant a Seed Across Distant Worlds

by rimahadley



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fluff, Other, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, mortal/immortal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimahadley/pseuds/rimahadley
Summary: “Feo Ul, if you could visit my world—physically I mean, not just in dreams—would you want to?”Mihri has an idea, and she thinks she can bring her beloved branch back with her to the Source. To love someone so deeply that they are like a part of your soul: surely that must be enough, to bridge the rift between worlds?
Relationships: Feo Ul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	To Plant a Seed Across Distant Worlds

“Feo Ul, if you could visit my world—physically I mean, not just in dreams—would you want to?” Mihri tilted her head towards the Faerie King from where she was reclining on a couch in Lyhe Ghiah. She had returned to the First to aid Ryne and Gaia in finishing up things in the Empty, and of course she couldn't leave again without visiting everyone, particularly her beloved branch.

“Would I want to! Would I want to! How could my sapling even ask, as though it was ever in question? Of _course_ I want to visit your world, do you have any idea how worried I get when I can only check up on you in your dreams, knowing the kinds of things you get up to?” They were pouting quite impressively. Mihri smiled gently. It _had_ been a silly question. She knew full well the depths of the pixie's love and loyalty.

“I know, I'm sorry. But… I think I have a way to bring you with me, although it could be dangerous. Though I suppose since you can split off your Feo Ul form from the whole of you, that makes it considerably safer to try.” As if to prove her point, Feo Ul immediately did pop into existence in their smaller body, right in front of her face, while Titania continued sitting on their throne.

“You have to tell me! Have to have to have to. If it will let me accompany my adorable sapling into her own world, of course I'll do it! And it wouldn't just be safer, it would be perfectly safe! If I lose this form I'll just make another one.” Feo Ul put their hands on their hips and looked smug. There were definite advantages to being adorable sapling/beloved branch with the king of all faeriekind, Mihri thought.

She cleared her throat. She was still unaccustomed to actually talking about her feelings instead of showing them, but Feo Ul needed words, and since it mattered to them she would make the effort. “When Beq Lugg and the Exarch were trying to figure out how to bring the other Scions home, the first method they thought of was that… well, if something belongs to me I can bring it across just fine. So the theory was that if I truly, genuinely believe that another soul is mine, I could bring them across the rift with me. The idea was shot down with the Scions, on the basis that while I love them most dearly, to ask me to have total belief that they belong to me was too much and the risk of losing their souls forever too great. But… you're not only someone I love. You're my [beloved branch]. Your soul is like a part of my soul; you are so much a part of me that I can bridge the rift between worlds and bring you safely with me. All I needed was to know that you want me to.”

Feo Ul's eyes were shining with tears, and as Mihri tentatively reached out they plummeted forward and wrapped their arms around Mihri's neck in a fervent hug, though not so fervent as to risk strangling her. “Oh my wonderful, beautiful, perfect mortal. Of course I want you to! You're _my_ sapling and I'm _your_ branch. If anyone could do this, it's you.”

“It's settled then!” Mihri gently hugged her pixie back. “I think we should go to the Crystarium and use the portal there, rather than me trying to teleport back to the Source. That way all I have to focus on is bringing you with me. Plus, I can't leave the First without saying goodbye for now to everyone there, and you're definitely the only one I can bring with me.”

Feo Ul fluttered back to hover in front of Mihri's face and nodded firmly. “We have a pact, then. And I haven't visited the Crystarium in _ages_ and _ages_ and _ages_ , not since… Not since you were turning. So I'm coming with you for all your goodbyes!”

—

The visit to the Crystarium ended up taking rather longer than Mihri had anticipated, thanks to what seemed like every child in the town wanting to come meet Feo Ul, who was preening at all the attention. No one seemed to recognize them as Titania, which Mihri suspected they appreciated. There are very different kinds of fun available to an ordinary pixie than to the king of all Il Mheg. Even Gaia had come over with Ryne, curious in spite of herself about meeting a real faerie.

Eventually, however, it was time to make the trip to the Source. Beq Lugg was shifting back and forth nervously in the Ocular, having insisted on supervising at the least, though they had been utterly unable to argue with Feo Ul in full Titania-mode. Feo Ul was sitting on Mihri's shoulder, bouncing up and down excitedly. And Mihri was closing her eyes and focusing entirely on the concept of Feo Ul as _her_ beloved branch. And then she walked to the portal and stepped through.

—

By now, the journey through the rift was… familiar. Mihri had experienced the whirling of stars and glimpses of her past numerous times before. Yet this trip was unlike any other she had taken, even the one bringing the Scions' vessels back home, because she could feel the bright soul of Feo Ul traveling alongside her. _My branch_ , she concentrated, _my Feo Ul_. _Mine_. She envisioned a thread of light tying them together, holding her pixie tightly to her through the chaos of the space between the worlds.

—

And then they were in the trench below the Syrcus Tower, together. Feo Ul was fluttering around in sheer wonder. “I can still feel myself,” they said excitedly. “Back in my castle! Do you realize what you've done, sapling?” Mihri tilted her head in a question. “You've made me a connection like the one you have! To travel between our worlds at will! Oh my precious mortal. I can't be here always—my subjects need more than another absent king—but you need never be alone again. Just make sure you call me whensoever you need help! I would certainly _hope_ that you've learned to do that by now.”

“Of course I'll call you,” Mihri said, smiling at them. “I'll never forget to again, I promise. I couldn't have made it through my time in the First without you, after all. I'm so glad that this worked, Feo Ul, I've missed you terribly. And I promise I won't just call you when I'm in trouble, either. There's so many things in this world I want to show you, and now I can bring you to see all of them.” Faerie and mortal stayed there for a moment, smiling at each other, before Mihri laughed and reached out for Feo Ul's hand. “Now come on! The first thing I need to show you is the Rising Stones, everyone's going to be so surprised to see you! Oh, and you haven't even met Tataru or Krile for real yet, and Estinien might even be there, and…” Mihri was talking for the sake of it, she knew, but Feo Ul was here, in her world, and that was all that mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how Feo Ul in 6.0 MSQ can still win. Thank you Aeryn and Fern for encouraging me!


End file.
